


Model Citizen

by Geromy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nude Modeling, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing activity. Something productive and low energy to do on the weekends. That’s all this was supposed to be. Get out of the house, learn something, apply himself, talk to others. Just a few hours on Saturday afternoons in a nice cool classroom, and coming home with charcoal-smudged fingers and a new, refined artistic skill.</p><p>**Tags will be added as chapters are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asanoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoya/gifts).



A relaxing activity. Something productive and low energy to do on the weekends. That’s all this was supposed to be. Get out of the house, learn something, apply himself, talk to others. Just a few hours on Saturday afternoons in a nice cool classroom, and coming home with charcoal-smudged fingers and a new, refined artistic skill.

Instead he was here. Hauled up in the one stall washroom with _him_. That damn model, that had tempted and enticed him since the first day he showed up for their study. All of his peers were packing up just outside the door, but despite that, this guy was still sliding down to his knees. The blanket he had draped over his bare shoulders started to slide down to reveal his back while long, thin fingers worked down the denim in front of him, speckled with black fingerprints. 

This was _supposed_ to be relaxing. Instead, it was the most high-stress situation Asahi had ever stumbled his way into.

 

“You’re outta your fucking mind, Ryuu.” 

The hiss of a freshly cracked beer can filled the room, quickly replaced by one greedy, impolite slurp by Nishinoya. He sat crosslegged on the futon in just his boxers and a wife beater, the front of which was darkened in summer sweat. On the other side of the room stood Tanaka, clad in boxers of his own while he gave his reflection a stern stare down.

“And when I am rolling in both cash and cute art majors, I’ll take your apology humbly.” 

“Name one time you’ve ever been humble about anything,” Noya replied, eyebrow quirked while he downed a few more gulps. “I’ve seen how you behave in matches.”

“Like you can talk!”

He let out a confident chuckle as he moved his fists to his hips. “What’s the big deal, anyway? It’s just modeling. Not like I’m going to lose my future over it.” He curled up an arm to give his bicep an appreciative kiss, grinning at his reflection like a proud father.

“No one’s suggesting anything _that_ dramatic,” Noya mumbled, falling back onto the blanket and folding a leg over the other. “All I’m saying is, it’s weird. Why would you want to be nude in front of a room full of strangers?”

“Don’t you think I have the body for it? What else is there to worry about? Think more positively, why don’t you. Some cute girl is going to be drawing me, and looking at me. It’s going to be great. Best case scenario, she falls in love with me. Worst case scenario, I become her inspiration, which just gives me more time to make her fall in love with me.” 

“Sure, nothing’s more attractive than how bad of leg cramps you’re going to get from standing in one position for an hour.” He flashed a mocking grin, setting his drink aside. “I’d be surprised if you could even walk when you’re done. You’ll have to do some walk of shame as if you’d shit your pants or something.”

Tanaka blanched before turning around, mouth agape in horror.

“It won’t actually look like that will it? That’d ruin everything!” 

“You’re about to take your clothes off in front of 20 strangers and that’s the only thing I can say to make you nervous?!”

Tanaka burst out in a laugh, finally stepping away from the mirror and walking over to join Noya on the futon. He snatched his own beer can he had left, desperately gulping at it before moving his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “Honestly, I’d be jealous. With heat like this, I could use a few hours without clothes on.” 

“I suppose you’re right about that one,” Noya agreed, his hand lifelessly feeling around the floor next to him for something- anything to fan off with. “Maybe you aren’t as stupid as you seem.” 

 

The disrupting sound of Asahi’s ringtone was what finally pulled him out of his sleep. He had managed to groggily fight off the impending summer heat by gradually kicking off his blankets, but now that something demanded his attention his eyes finally opened, stiff with sleep. His hand moved over to search for the phone, eventually getting his fingers around it and pulling it up to his face.

“Hello?”

The voice on the other end was offensively peppy, so much so he had to pull the phone an inch away from his face to stop his entire head from rattling. “Yo, Asahi! Have you left for your class yet? ‘Cause I could really use your help on your way.”

“Did you lose something in the tree again?”

“You know me so well! What do you say- did you already go by my street?”

“Of course not,” he mumbled, sitting up with a groan and pushing up the hair that had fallen into his face. “It’s too early to have already left. I haven’t even had breakfast.” 

“ _Whaaaat_? I thought your class started at nine?” 

“Well yeah, but it’s only-” He pulled the phone away from his face, waiting for the screen to light up. 

_8:52?!_

“I slept in? I’m really sorry, but I’m already going to be late. I’ll come over after and help.” 

Asahi practically dropped the phone back to the floor as he tossed himself to his feet, nearly slipping on the hardwood in his socked feet as he scrambled to find clothes to wear. He pulled on what was closest, throwing his bag (that he had thankfully packed the night before) over his shoulder before taking off through the house and out the door. His hair tie was hanging from his mouth as he started his walk, wrapping up his hair on the way. There was no way he wasn’t going to be late.

Which he absolutely was, standing at the door red in embarrassment as he entered in the middle of the lesson. He apologized with a quick bow so he didn’t interrupt too much, making a beeline for the closest empty seat and dropping himself into it.

“The most important thing to remember when doing live drawings such as this is to take advantage of your time. Having a live body to reference isn’t something you get outside of academic and professional settings. If you want to learn, you can’t take your eyes off the model. Don’t draw from memory. Feel out the curves with your arm.”

Asahi gulped as he tried to silence his labored breathing, taking a look around at all the peers in his class. Seemed to be mostly his age aside from a few adults, but all of them very, very serious. He sure was glad he came in in time for the “most important thing to remember.” 

Once everyone started to stand he did, too, finding the knobs on the sides of his table and tilting up the surface of it. He clipped up a few sheets of news print before searching his bag for his charcoal, carefully unwrapping it so he wouldn’t drop it and end up staining everything in the vicinity. 

Damn, was it hot. Or maybe that was just how poorly he started the day.

Just as he started to feel like he was getting ahold of himself, someone pushed past him from behind. A guy with barefeet, somewhere so public? Asahi almost shuttered. But the longer look he took, the more he understood. Barefeet, bare legs, and a bathrobe? Yeah. That had to be the model he was supposed to be drawing. The guy he was about to stare at, naked, for the next three hours.

“Today we just want to get a feel for working with a model,” the professor announced, starting to make her way around the circle of desks to check up on everyone. “We’re going to be working our way up from 50 five-second sketches to 10 10-minute sketches. Next week will be 20 minutes sketches up to an hour sketch, and our final session will be a three hour sketch.”

Asahi could feel the tingle of sweat on the back of his neck. That sounded like a lot of work. He exchanged a doubtful glance with the charcoal in his hand. He had a strong feeling him and this thing were about to be parting ways.

“Without further ado, let me introduce you all to Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

Asahi bowed his head along with all his peers, as the guy in the robe stood proudly next to the professor. He chose to salute instead of bow back which bleeded confidence, but the way he put his palm to his shaved head and rubbed it back with a duck of the head made his hesitation more obvious. 

The professor leaned in to whisper something to him, and his head nodded as he moved his hands to pull the drawstrings of his rob. He stepped back onto the platform, his front facing Asahi and his back the other direction. His face seemed contemplative, as if he was thinking of some quip to throw out before flashing 20 people. 

“Excuse me if I blush,” he finally decided on, his eyes falling on one girl a couple seats over. “Seems like I’m the least qualified to be standing here.” 

The girl visibly reddened, disappearing behind her drawing table and miming out writing something to look busy. Asahi felt a bit bad for her, but all his attention was pulled away when Tanaka’s grey robe hit the floor with a light thud.

Maybe it was just another wave of heat, or maybe he was only just now noticing the temperature of the room after being cooled a little by sweat. Or maybe… Tanaka was just that attractive? He wasn’t extraordinarily muscular. Probably on the leaner side, actually. But it was an athletic lean, with sharp edges and defined bone structure behind tight, dark skin.

“Another important thing to remember when drawing models is to draw what you see. There’s no point is drawing a woman skinnier than she is in some attempt to flatter her. Draw how she looks, tummy breasts and all. The same can be said for Tanaka here. You shouldn’t be worried about insulting him by drawing someone who looks unfavorably thin. He doesn’t need any superhero muscles, so don’t imagine any for him.” 

“Hey, I wouldn’t mind some superhero muscles. And maybe some superhero other things, too.” 

The class may have laughed at that, but Asahi opted instead to slip a finger into his collar to fan out his chest. Oh, boy.

“Right, well. Whenever you’re ready.”

He got caught up for a few moments just watching the way Tanaka moved between poses. It was harsh but still strangely fluid, snapping his body into place like every different movement he made was pre programmed on a one way track.

“Change poses,” his professor called again; the first time Asahi had actually heard it. And that’s when he realized he had spent the last minute with his charcoal held up to his paper, completely unmoving while he pretty much gawked. His entire face filled red as he finally started to sketch, never taking his eyes of Tanaka as his arms repositioned and he turned on the balls of his feet expertly, giving everyone in the room a chance to see every- erm- side of him.

He was actually a little impressed with his sketches, when he stood back to look at them. It took a few tries to get into the rhythm. Getting down the entire figure in five seconds was practically impossible. The guy next to him was just doing joint models. And they looked so fantastic, even though he never once looked at his paper.

The professor made her rounds to comment on everyone’s work, as they moved into the 20 second sketches. By the time she reached Asahi’s desk they were onto the minute long sketches, and he actually found himself struggling to fill the time. When he felt her eyes on him it was like he was being tugged in opposite directions by each arm. He wanted to keep his attention off of her so he didn’t get nervous, but the only place he could put it was on Tanaka and the curves of his shoulders and backside. Which made him red to the tips of his ears and desperate to tune out and focus his attention somewhere else. 

“You don’t need so much pressure,” the professor muttered, holding a hand out to take his charcoal. He handed it over to watch her demonstrate, her touch feather light as she sketched out the shape of Tanaka’s thighs in front of him. “Harder lines take more time to make precise. Softer ones give you more margin for correction- Change poses!” 

Her smile was warm when she handed the charcoal back to him, and he nodded his head in thanks. Flipping over his sheet full of sketches he started fresh, following her advice. He breathed out in relief when she called to change poses again. He wasn’t near finished. Which meant he wasn’t going too fast anymore. 

 

When the mid-class break finally came they had worked their way up to five minutes per sketch, and Asahi was actually a little proud with the progress he was making. He flipped through all the pages, minor panic setting in when he realized how badly he was marking them up with his smudged fingerprints. 

He looked up when there was a thud in the middle of the room. Tanaka was back in his robe, and had jumped back down to the floor. He made his way around the room to look at everyone’s work, and he sure was proud about it. 

“Shit, that’s cool,” he exclaimed, leaning over some girl’s chair to get a better look at the page in front of her. “You guys are so talented.” He moved from side to side to take a look at the others nearby, his eyes wide in what Asahi could only assume was shock and wonder. “I’m a little bit jealous! All I’m good at is standing around. Well hey, I’m glad to help you all improve! Keep doing your best, alright?”

Asahi’s face went blank as he watched, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Was this really the same guy? Being so complimentary and encouraging just an hour and some after cracking jokes about his _endowment_? 

“Hey, if it isn’t the guy with the scary face!” 

Oh no, he was coming this way.

“Excuse me?”

Tanaka grinned, propping himself up against the drawing table with an elbow and moving one ankle behind the other. 

“Every time I was facing you you had a scary looking face! I thought you might have been pissed at me that my body didn’t look the way you want. Guess I had hoped you were just concentrating…” 

He trailed off as his head turned toward Asahi’s pages, reaching for them before stopping just short of it. “May I?”

Asahi hesitated but eventually nodded, feeling his face warm up again as Tanaka looked through the sketches. He seemed so calm about it. Wouldn’t it be terrifying? All these people seeing you naked and having visual evidence of it? What if they had drawn you fatter than you realized you were? How could someone not be hurt over that? 

“You improve fast,” Tanaka commented, looking over at Asahi with a wide, friendly smile. He flipped between the first page and the last one quickly, showing him the difference side by side. “Everyone else seemed like they were in the same spot the whole time. Looks like you got two different things going on. That’s really cool!” 

That was strangely inspiring. Seems like this guy was more than a pretty face and a weird lady’s man after all. Asahi felt his hand firmly hit his back a few times, eyes widening in surprise. 

“Keep at it, Scary Face Guy!”

Asahi heaved a sigh, trying to keep up a smile. “You can just call me Asahi, you know. There’s no need for nicknames.” 

Tanaka seemed to be mulling it over, a hand to his chin as he made his way to Asahi’s other side to talk to the next student. Eventually he flashed a grin of agreement, moving his hands to his hips. 

“Alright, Asahi. Keep at it. Draw me one I can keep!” 

One he could keep? He wanted to keep one? A sketch of him naked? By someone who really… Wasn’t that talented in the first place? No, he was probably just saying that to be nice. Probably said the exact same thing to everyone else in the hopes no one would actually bring it up again. And if he did take one… In all likelihood it would end up in the trash.

 

The rest of the class followed the same formula. The professor made her rounds, brought up other important things to remember. The 10 minute sketches left a lot more time to add more detail, but Asahi found unlike before, he couldn’t only get two on one page. He spent the last half an hour worried he hadn’t brought enough pages, and vowed to bring the entire sketchbook next time. 

He was relieved when the class ended. Tanaka hopped down from his perch and disappeared in the bathroom stall while the rest of the class started to pack up their things. Asahi looked down at what remained of his charcoal stick, admiring how entirely black his fingers had gotten. The mess just meant he was working hard, right?

“Next week I’d like everyone to consider bringing a medium they aren’t familiar with. If you’re more new to sketching you could try wax crayons, if you’d like something more challenging, try ink, or charcoal.”

Asahi nodded to himself as he piled up his pages, rolling them together and slipping them into his bag. All his peers started to pair off as they left the room and as he watched, he reached into one of his side pockets for his phone to plug in his headphones. 

His gaze lingered on the door that Tanaka had disappeared behind as he exited the room. So much for wanting to see his work, he figured. Simultaneously, he avoided admitting that hanging around and waiting for him could very well prove him wrong. He felt strangely more comfortable thinking he had been lied to than thinking someone could take so much pride in work that he _didn’t_.

He started down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, hands clean from their black fate after a quick trip to the washroom. He would probably need to dig out a kneaded eraser if he wanted to get it completely off, but it was good enough for-

“ _HEY_.” 

The hairs on the back of Asahi’s neck shot up as a firm, looming hand landed hard on his shoulder. His entire body stiffened as he pulled in a sharp breath, struggling for words as his heart settled from the scare. One of his headphones conveniently fell out on its own as they both stood there, Tanaka grinning proudly beside him. 

“Taking off already?” He asked. “Look, even when I have the upperhand you still look scary. How old are you anyway?”

“I- Isn’t that a little rude to ask someone you just met?” Asahi made a show of jerking out his other headphone, pulling them taut together and draping them around his neck. “I’m 23, if you’re really that curious.” 

“Really? I would have guessed at least 27. Have you always looked like that?”

Like _what_?

“People mistook me for a 5th year a lot in high school,” Asahi admitted sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck where stray hairs from his bun had started to fall out. It was only after a moment he realized what he was discussing, his posture snapping back into place. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Am I not allowed to?” Was the simple answer. Asahi gave his head a shake before he continued to walk down the hall, but Tanaka stayed close behind, even rushing ahead to open the building’s doors and allow Asahi through. 

“It’s nothing like that, I’m just not used to people going out of their way to talk to me. Generally I just blend in the background.” 

“Then I’ll be a background character too, see?” 

Tanaka immediately became hunchback, fists pointed to the ground and elbows apart, with his head tilted. He was pulling some horrifying face, and even when Asahi tried to walk away, (hand over his mouth to keep his smile hidden) Tanaka waddled along side him in the same position.  
“What kind of background character demands that much attention?” 

“Maybe it’s more of a Where’s Waldo thing,” he responded through his teeth, jaw still clenched.

“Are you going to follow me home?”

“If I have to,” he answered, finally jumping back to his original position as if nothing had ever happened. “I wanted to see your sketches, remember?” 

Shit. He was being sincere. That was sweet, and endearing, and it _freaked Asahi out_. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally breathed, pausing his steps just long enough to offer at least a bow out of respect. “I promised to help a friend with something after class. I have no time to show you today.” 

He lingered for a moment to make sure Tanaka wasn’t too disappointed, but the guy just grinned, arms both lifting and slipping behind his head. 

“Alright, then I’ll wait! But bring them next week, alright? Don’t think I’m going to forget.” He started to depart in the other direction as Asahi stood straight again. Tanaka turned around to walk backwards for a moment, shooting over a distinct wink of his eye. “Later!”

Asahi’s cheeks warmed as he pointedly turned around, walking for nearly a block with his head spinning before realizing he hadn’t put his headphones back in yet. Once he did the music was enough of a distraction, and he put all his focus into it instead of thinking about that damn model. 

When he reached his friend’s house the door was wide open in the summer heat, and after slipping off his shoes and picking them up he stepped inside, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

“Nishinoya! I’m here!”


	2. Week Two

Week two. It was finally here. The last week had gone well, aside from the annoying leg cramps that Nishinoya had warned him about. But those were not enough to change Tanaka’s mind about this job he had signed up for. Oh no, he was _pumped_ to go back. 

Sure, the paycheck was a pretty nice incentive, but so were the people. Beautiful girls, sweet guys, who knows what else. Just an entire room of people with all eyes on him. Maybe it was a bit troublesome that he enjoyed the attention so much, but who was actually going to criticize that? 

“Ryuu!” 

Tanaka looked up with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, drool dribbling down his chin as he grunted in acknowledgement at his sister.

“Wha-!”

“If you need a ride again, hurry up,” Saeko snapped, van keys jingling in her hand as she approached the bathroom door. A hand landed firmly on her hip as she cocked it to one side, shooting an unimpressed glance down at her mess of a little brother. “I can’t believe someone would ever want someone like you to model for them. Look at yourself.” 

Tanaka was quick to slurp up the saliva on his face, throwing her an accusatory point with his toothbrush with so much force, specks of white toothpaste splatter landed by her feet. “Sounds like _someone’s_ just jealous that I get to spend three hours getting oggled at.” 

He snorted back mucus before spitting into the sink, turning on the tap and dipping his face under it to rinse his mouth.

Saeko grinned, getting close to him and promptly shoving his entire face under the stream of water. “You know I’m just messing with you. You’ve got good genes, just like me. It’s about time girls start fawning over you!” She pointed a proud thumb at herself before turning on her heel. “Now let’s go already.”

“Not just girls, you know!” Tanaka corrected, blindly reaching for a towel to dry off his face.

“Yeah yeah,” she called back. “I’ll acknowledge how much you like boys when your ass is in the passenger seat of my car.” 

 

“So what’s his name?” Saeko asked, both hands on the steering wheel as she made a quick turn in the direction of the school.

“Whose name?” Tanaka replied, keeping his head turned away from her so he could keep playing coy. Saeko threw over a punch to his shoulder, laughing loudly at him.

“You and I _both_ know you never bother correcting people on the ‘not just girls’ thing unless you have someone specific in mind. Remember those two weeks you were convinced you were in love with Nishinoya? I think you reminded me you were into guys every five minutes during that ordeal. Then when you got over it you never corrected me again.” 

Tanaka stuck out his bottom lip as his eyes narrowed, finally turning back as he silently admitted defeat. 

“His name is Asahi. But I mean-”

“You mean like volleyball player? The two meter one?”

“Who?”

“Asahi Kentaro! He played on the beach volleyball team in Beijing. And in London, actually.” Saeko looked over her shoulder before she switched lanes, pushing out a laugh. “Even in romance your subconscious is pushing you toward volleyball. You really gotta go to college so you can stay on a team.” 

“If I wanted to be on a team I’d just join the neighborhood one! Aren’t I allowed a break? Besides, I was there when the teacher took attendance. Asahi is his first name. It’s not like they’re relatives.” Tanaka rolled his eyes. Saeko comes to one of his high school tournaments and suddenly she's an expert on every olympic volleyball player in the country? 

“Too bad,” Saeko teased. “When are you going to ask him out?”

Suddenly this conversation was making Tanaka way too flustered. 

“I don’t know, he seems kind of squirrelly! We’ve only really spoken twice.” 

“And you’re already in love with him?”

“Who said anything about _love?!_ ”

 

Tanaka was trudging by the time he reached the classroom, greeting the professor at the door and closing it behind him. He moved straight into the bathroom to begin undressing, wasting a bit of extra time alone to do a quick sudoku puzzle on his phone and pick at a scab on his arm. When he started hearing students come in though he pulled on his robe, unceremoniously shoving his clothing into his bag and throwing it into the corner of the small room. 

He didn’t expect to see Asahi already after he had been so late last week, but to his surprise there he was, in the same seat as before. This time he had a paint brush, and what appeared to be an ink jar. Oh yeah, they were supposed to try new mediums today. It was practically meaningless jargon to him personally, but he got the gist. 

Tanaka gave his head a rub for good luck before he glided on over, positioning himself behind Asahi and peering at his warm-ups. 

“Those don’t look like portraits of my beautiful visage,” Tanaka noted, feeling a little guilty when he saw the way Asahi’s shoulders shot up in surprise. 

“Good morning!” He shouted, his tone reminiscent of a teenage boy getting caught with porn. Which was further solidified by the sudden red hue in his cheeks. “I didn’t expect you to want to see them first thing.” 

He turned his body on his stool and flashed a smile, setting down his brush and wrapping both hands around his wrists to work his sleeves up to his elbows. Tanaka watched the whole motion with a morbid curiosity, his head lolling to the side as he committed the sight of Asahi’s arms to memory.

“Yeah, I’m just fucking with you,” Tanaka admitted, cramming his pinkie finger into his ear when the realization hit him that he hadn’t thought of anything to say before coming over here. “I mean- After class, if you’re not busy. We can look at them then.”

“I kept my schedule clean all week for you!” Asahi admitted, his cheeks warming again. “Just forgive me if I look away. I think seeing your initial reactions would just make me anxious.” 

There was a moment of silence as Tanaka collected his thoughts, a bit taken aback. This guy had seemed so closed off before- like he was more comfortable surrounded by two meter tall walls all by himself. Now he was almost like an entirely different person; open and inviting, and. Really sensitive.

“I guess you aren’t so wary of me anymore, huh?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he answered quietly, though his sincerity was clear in his tone. “I was a little nervous.” That admission seemed to get his own attention, and he was quick to try and backtrack. “And I hadn’t had much time to really wake up because I slept in-”

“What kind of nervous?” 

Tanaka’s grin only faded when he was interrupted by the professor, and reminded there were only a few minutes until class started. He gave an agreeing nod, walking backward away from Asahi while he shot over an intimidating face.

“We’ll pick this up later. You should think about what kind of coffee you want me to get for you to drink while we mull things over.” 

There. He asked him out, sort of. Now Saeko could shove it. 

He stepped up onto the platform as he (literally) disrobed, unceremoniously tossing it to the floor while he made a show of doing some stretches. If the artists could warm up, so could the model. And if he was going to be holding his position for 20 minutes at a time, he was going to need it. 

So up his arms went, stretching above his head. He pressed each one to the opposite side of his chest, pulled up both of his legs, even rolled his neck around a few times until he felt that satisfying crack. After threading his fingers together he outstretched his arms, biting back a pleasured groan as all his knuckled popped.

That’s when he decided to look up. Not for any specific reason; just idly really. They hadn’t started drawing yet, the professor was still talking, no one was even looking at him. Except… 

One pair of eyes was on him, glazed over and direct. That on its own made Tanaka’s stomach do a flip. Then he did a bit more observing. 

Asahi’s entire body was tense, and his face was red right up to the tips of his ears. _That_ was a telling gaze. The stomach churn had turned into an entire swarm of butterflies, and he found himself spinning on his heel to hide just how flushed his face had gotten. 

It took a few poses for him to get back into the rhythm of being on the center stage like that. Loosen up, get creative. Give the students something that would assist their learning. Nothing safe. Some of his poses felt ridiculous- way too artsy fartsy and pretentious. But those were still observable. Those were still valuable lessons on how the human body moved and formed.

By the time the break came around he had all but forgotten the events of the morning, and after snatching up his robe and tying it up, he made his rounds, just like the week before. A lot of students left the building for coffee, but he made sure to stop and chat to those who were still around. 

He sort of sympathized with their position, even if he didn’t know anything about art. Trying something new, putting yourself out there, perfecting your skills. Those were all things Tanaka knew well from his own practices. He remembered how much it encouraged him to hear from the captain, or the coach. 

If he could be a voice like that to these students, it would make all of his time here valuable. After all, as cocky as he was on the stand, and as much as he flirted before and after hours, he was still here to help. Might as well make the most of it.

He used the sleeve of his robe to mop up sweat from the back of his neck as he made his way around the desks. He made a point to flip through all the unattended sketchbooks without permission. Even if the student wasn’t here for him to offer his compliments, it was still valuable feedback for himself to see how much variety he was offering them.

He stopped to chat with a couple of girls who had stayed behind, leaning on both of their chairs with a hand on either one. They were so mature and collected about everything he had to say. It was a little disheartening that he couldn’t make girls swoon like other guys, but the calm quiet ones were more his type, anyway. Whether it be due to shyness or the standard anti-socialness he had endured from his crush in high school.

He finally worked his way back to Asahi, giving a spirited salute and a wide smile.

“Hey, Asahi,” he greeted, pointedly staying to the side of the desk. For this guy, he would wait until he was given permission to look at the sketchbook. “How do they look?”

Asahi seemed uncharacteristically optimistic as he tapped together the pages, offering over a stack. 

“I can really see the improvement,” he admitted, his head turning as he looked at his hands in bewilderment. “I’m actually impressed with myself.” 

Tanaka gave an agreeing nod as he sifted through the pages, taking in each different sketch. “These are amazing,” he noted, doing his own shifting of the paper to hold the first and last of them side by side. “Look at how quickly you mastered a brand new medium? The first page is sloppy, but the most recent one is extraordinary.” 

Tanaka heard the quiet mumble of “sloppy” and prepared a hand, slapping down a firm, comforting smack to Asahi’s back.

“You’re putting your focus on the wrong thing! It’s really good!” 

Asahi was silent for a long moment, prompting Tanaka to open his eyes and inspect his face. He looked studious, as if he was searching for something.

“Wha- Is there something in my nose?” He asked, tilting his head back for good measure.

“Are you really… The same person as before?”

That caught him off guard. His expression must have changed in kind, because Asahi was quick to panic. 

“I don’t mean that to be rude! But before, the way you teased my nerves and joked about getting coffee, I thought you were flirting with me. And now-”

“Of course I was flirting,” he replied flatly, mildly amused by the way the color seemed to drain out of Asahi’s face. He kept it out of his expression though, figuring it best not to prod too much at a situation that was already so sensitive. “But that’s not appropriate during class time, is it? For now I’m your model and I’m here to encourage your learning. Even if you’re my senior.” 

From the looks of things, Asahi was having trouble processes when he was being told. 

“But you flirt with the girls, when you’re up there, even though you’re naked.”

“Not just the girls, you know! I was just trying to lighten the mood! You know, clowning? Whereas with you, I’m being serious.” 

“Tanaka.” 

He gave a nod when he heard the professor calling for him, and he offered Asahi another pat to his shoulder.

“We can talk later. Do your best.”

He returned to the podium after receiving some instruction. Long poses were coming, so stay comfortable. Sounded easy enough. He stayed dressed while the professor spoke to her class, hands in his pockets while he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“This will be your hour long sketch,” the professor announced. “You have time to get into details now. Focus on shadows and really emphasize the negative space. But as always, don’t stylize. Draw what you see. The new skill you’re applying is to understand what you’re looking at.”

Disrobing again Tanaka tried to think of a pose- something that would be comfortable to stand in for an hour. Nothing too strained or out of the ordinary. He tried to consider all her points. Something that would create shadows. He wasn’t really sure what negative space was, though. 

Eventually he made his decision, setting a hand on his hip and the other crossing over his chest to hold onto his forearm. He didn’t stand up too straight that he would get tired, but made sure not to slouch so much he’d get sore. The rest of his attention was spent not locking his knees, keeping them loose enough that he could shift his weight without causing any of the artists grief. 

Once he was settled it was the same old shtick. Except a lot more boring. 20 minutes already felt like a long time to stand in silence. By the time the professor announced it had been half an hour, he felt like dying. 

A bit of relief came from his decision to face Asahi, even if it was a risky one to make. They didn’t make eye contact. Asahi seemed to be in a zone, concentrating carefully and tracing every curve of Tanaka’s body with his gaze while his wrist just followed along. His own nerves caused Tanaka to spend most of the time glancing away, only looking for quick peeks to try and read how Asahi was feeling.

But that wasn’t exactly a foolproof plan, now was it. It wasn’t 10 minutes later when they finally caught eachothers gaze, Asahi’s face filling up red bottom to top. He tried to play it off by smiling, but that guy’s face under these circumstances? He looked more like he’d seen a ghost than saying hello to a friend. It took everything in Tanaka’s power to keep a straight face.

Of course they had to break apart again, Asahi moving onto something else. But now that the ice was broken, that didn’t mean Tanaka couldn’t keep staring, right? 

Without knowing his personality it’d be impossible to guess with the way Asahi’s eyes narrowed threateningly in concentration. His unkempt eyebrows were furrowed forward, his lips a hard line, just barely dipping down at the ends. He had a fairly thick neck too. And ridiculously broad shoulders. 

Which brought Tanaka back to his arms- the ones that couldn’t get sleeves over the girth of his biceps. Strong and thick leading down to huge, powerful hands. How did hands like that even do something so delicate like drawing or painting? Even Tanaka felt like he was too oafy for something like this, and he wasn’t nearly Asahi’s size, in any respect. 

Unless, under the belt…

Tanaka let out an audible choke, catching the attention of more than a couple faces in the room. Bad train of thought. Put it away. Except it was too late, his thoughts were spiraling and blood was rushing, the only way out of this…

He flexed his arm. 60 seconds of flexing was supposed to kill any boner, right? He closed his eyes, counting them down in his head. He was warned about this. If he got hard during the session he wouldn’t be welcome back. He couldn’t get kicked out now. 

He could hear whispers starting around him. Seems like these artists had a keen eye for even the most subtle of position changing. Eventually the professor approached him, and he tried to keep counting even as she spoke.

“Tanaka. Please stop flexing your arm. I know it doesn’t seem like much but it does change both shape and lighting for the students. This is a first year course.” 

“Just 15 more seconds,” he insisted, voice strained as he focused on keeping the muscle tight. He was sure he must have been making an awful face, but that wasn’t important now. 

“Tanaka,” she repeated, the patience clearly disappearing from her face.

He let out a sigh when time was up, relaxing his arm and enjoying the cool sensation of being completely flaccid. “All done,” he sang, fighting off the instinct to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“Thank you.” 

 

Much to his surprise, the rest of the session went without incident. He did have to waddle back into the bathroom thanks to the onset of leg cramps, but by the time he was dressed and back into the room, he had worked most of them out. And to his surprise it was mostly cleared out, except for Asahi. He seemed engrossed in a conversation with the prof, his bag hanging next to his hip and his sketchbook shoved under his arm. 

Tanaka approached them both and promptly started listening in, hands in his pockets. 

“I wanted to ask you, what would you recommend if you feel like you’re finished too soon? I never know what details to look for after the general outline looks okay.” 

The professor started rattling off and Tanaka immediately tuned out, casually moving behind Asahi and carefully Indiana Jonesing his sketchbook out from under his arm with a clipboard stand in. He took it over to the closest desk and flipped it open, looking carefully at the top page.

They had all been torn out and stuffed back in, but they were pretty neatly stacked. The top page seemed to be the first one he had done, smudgy charcoal, most of the sketches were half finished and seemed too detailed for something you were expected to finish in five seconds. 

He didn’t even have the time to flip the page by the time Asahi was forcefully flipping the cover closed.

“You didn’t actually think I wasn’t going to notice that, right?”

“Course not,” Tanaka answered, offering a spirited shrug as he stood and let Asahi take his sketchbook back. “Did you decide where you want to go for coffee?”

“Actually,” Asahi started, glancing to the side a little. Tanaka drew in a breath, shoulders straightening. He was getting blown off, wasn’t he? It wasn’t the end of the world, obviously, but. It still sort of- “I accidentally missed breakfast. Maybe we could go to that sandwich place instead? I’ll pay for dragging you along.”

“Are you always running late in the mornings?” Tanaka asked, biting back a smirk as his arms folded over his chest. Asahi was visibly embarrassed, but Tanaka shrugged it off. “I’m the one with the paycheck here. Besides, it’s not like getting food is an inconvenience. If there’s anything important to know about me, it’s that I am always hungry.” 

“I think that’s a medical condition,” Asahi mumbled, presumably to himself, as he followed Tanaka out of the room with a hand on his chin. Tanaka opted to ignore him, leading him out of the building before moving to stand next to him properly. 

“What did you get scolded for, by the way?” 

“I got scolded?” Tanaka asked, the grin on his face a clear giveaway that he knew exactly what Asahi was talking about.

“After we exchanged glances. You got scolded by the professor.” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, pulling his phone out of his pocket to shoot off a text. Sorry, Noya, he was going to be a bit late. “I was flexing my arm and I guess the students could tell. I read once that flexing a muscle for 60 seconds prevents erections.” 

“Oh. _Oh._ Wait, what? In front of all those people?”

“Hey, we’re here! Would you look at that. I’m craving turkey, how about you?” 

 

Much to Tanaka’s surprise, they actually managed to make it through the rest of lunch without bringing up the topic again. They talked about Asahi’s sketches, talked about high school. Even talked about playing volleyball, which caught Tanaka off guard. Maybe Saeko was right after all? Not that he would ever admit that to her. 

He heard his phone ring just as Asahi was standing to take away the trash, and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who was interrupting. He answered with a hand on the top of his head.

“Speak of the devil,” he greeted. 

“Where the hell are you?” Saeko groaned. “I’ve been sitting here for three minutes already, Ryuu.” 

“You were already late and you’re complaining about _me?_ ” He sighed, shooting Asahi an apologetic glance as he sat back down. “Sorry, I went out to lunch and forgot to tell you.” 

“Oh? Is that so? With that guy you were talking about? Asahi? Good job, little brother!” 

Tanaka grinned a bit proudly. “Save it for later, will ya.” 

“Alright, but get your ass back here. If you still want a ride to Nishinoya’s you best hurry up. I have a life, you know.” 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I’ll leave now. Later.” 

“That your ride?” Asahi asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Yeah, my older sister. You can come with me, if you want a ride home or something.” He stood and collected his things, patting each pocket to make sure nothing was missing.

“That’s alright,” Asahi answered, waving his hand a bit in dismissal. “I live really close. It wouldn’t be worth a trip in the opposite direction.” 

“Suit yourself,” Tanaka answered, his hands awkwardly at his sides. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with them. Offer a fist bump? Shake hands like in Hollywood movies? Instead he dipped down to bow, a lot further than he normally would. “Thank you for coming to lunch with me.” 

Asahi grinned a bit, giving his head a bow in return. “Thank you for inviting me. Let’s do it again sometime.”

 

“Pardon the interruption,” Tanaka called, ducking his head as he moved into Nishinoya’s front hallway. Noya promptly rushed down the stairs, jumping down to skip over the last five steps.

“Finally! You really kept me waiting a while today, Ryuu. I was about to give up hope. Submit myself to the daunting task of entertaining _myself_ all Saturday.” 

Tanaka was quick to pull Noya into a headlock, roughing up his hair. “Don’t be so dramatic. I had a date.”

“What?! A date? All your text said was that you were running late!”

He waited until Noya was shoving away before letting him go, watching in amusement as he went flying backward and onto his ass. 

“Not like I was lying! One of the students asked me out, actually.” Sort of. 

“Even after seeing how ugly you are naked? Wow. You get her with a love potion?”

Tanaka rolled his eyes, proudly putting his fists to his hips. “Course not. Unlike you, I have all the good looks, wit and charm to court people completely genuinely.” 

“Guess I got no choice but to be happy for you, then,” Noya answered, lifting a hand and taking Tanaka’s to help himself back to his feet. “What’s she like? Bet she’s the shy and silent type, that always seemed to be your thing in school. Long hair? Big boobs?”

This was such an awkward conversation to have with someone who didn’t know about him. Saeko may have been a pain in the ass, but at least she wasn’t clueless. 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“Oooh yeah! Nice one!”


	3. Week Three

Asahi was a mess. He was excited to go back to class, finish up what he went there to learn. But he was also excited to see Tanaka again, and that made his stomach swirl and clench. The last thing he expected from signing up for an art class would be to start crushing on some one, least of all someone who he was supposed to have a strictly professional relationship with.

But unless he was misreading signals, they had to be requited feelings, right? Tanaka admitted to flirting, invited him for coffee. Those were all the tell tale signs of someone trying to court you. And if that were true, then Asahi had absolutely no reason to be worked up about this. As long as the professor didn’t find out. And as long as Tanaka didn’t have another… Accident.

Just the thought of it set his whole body on fire. Was the timing just a coincidence? Or was it really a direct reaction from making eye contact with him? Could he really have that kind of effect on a person? He’d certainly never looked at himself in that sort of light before. But thinking about Tanaka seeing him that way was… Thrilling.

It inspired him to take extra care to be on time for class. He was setting up before any of his peers had even arrived, doing some warm up sketches of what he could see in the room to waste his time. Everytime the classroom door opened he eagerly looked up, vehemently denying every pang of disappointment that hit when it was just a student.

Eventually it was Tanaka though. He looked sloppy in a dirty white t-shirt and jeans, a bag hung over his shoulder. His hair seemed to be freshly shaved too. It looked unfamiliar. Regardless Asahi was happy to see him, springing out of his seat.

“Good morning, Tanaka!” 

A few heads in the room turned in the sudden outburst, but he bit down the embarrassment and instead kept smiling, relaxing more and more the closer Tanaka got to him.

“Morning. On time again; I guess the first week was a fluke, huh?”

“Of course it was.”

Tanaka moved a hand to his chin in thought, his other hand scratching idly at the crotch of his pants.

“I guess this is our last day together, isn’t it? Suppose we should make the most of it. I can only stick around so long after class though. I got some plans.” 

Oh, right. That was a bit of an unfriendly reminder. Asahi’s gaze dropped for a minute. He was actually disappointed. Was he really about to say goodbye to this guy forever? The first guy ever to make a move on him? Girls had before sure, but it’s not like that was any good to him.

But they could still stay in touch, right? They both had cell phones, right? Surely they could find time to do something together. Go out together. Though now that he was thinking about it, what would they do? What did they have in common besides having both played volleyball in school? Maybe he was in over his head. Maybe this whole thing was stupid.

“Hey,” he started, keeping his eyes down. “Do you think-”

“Sorry, Asahi. I have to get changed. I don’t think I get to break today either.” 

Asahi looked up finally and flashed a smile. “Then we can talk after.”

“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed. He turned to walk away, but quickly turned back. “After the class is over, leave your stuff and come straight to the bathroom. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” 

Then he was gone, washroom door closed behind him. Asahi let out a breath as soon as Tanaka was out of sight, not even having realized he was holding one. Why would Tanaka want to talk in the bathroom? How was he supposed to ask if Tanaka was still decent without drawing attention to himself? Well, their prof would probably need to talk to them after Tanaka got dismissed. He’d have enough time to put his clothes on, surely. 

The professor was already talking about today’s lesson when Tanaka reappeared, today wrapped in a silk, beige sheet as opposed to the robe he had been wearing. It started to make sense when he pulled it off his shoulder, draping it over the pedestal and sliding up to sit on it. In his hand was what appeared to be a red game system. Asahi supposed anyone would get bored if they had to sit still for three hours.

Still, he found himself mildly disappointed. The class went by without any incident like last week’s. Him and Tanaka never made eye contact. His gaze traced over the curve of Tanaka’s shoulder, the bottoms of his feet, the curl of his ear, the sharpness of his knees. He took in the darkness under his chin, where his muscles were toned, and from the light not reaching where his legs met. But Tanaka never looked up at him.

His mind went over the negative space, the foreshortening, the perspective, the lighting. He wasn’t sure he had ever been this deep in concentration in this class. Especially not for the entire straight three hours. 

But when time was up, it had paid off. His sketch looked amazing even to his own standards. It looked complete. Best of all, it looked like Tanaka. That was Tanaka’s face, his legs, his hands. All the self doubt and anxiety in the world wasn’t enough to convince Asahi he had done poorly this time. He was proud. 

“That concludes our live drawing portion of the class. Next week we’ll be doing a critique of your final sketch as well as a quick introduction to the perspective unit that’s coming next. Before you all go though I think it’s only fair we give special thanks to Tanaka for all his help.” 

Asahi stood with the rest of the class, bowing alongside them.

“Thank you very much!” 

Tanaka predictably went pink, the only thing stopping him from striking some proud pose being the need to hold his blanket up, Asahi figured.

“I would be happy to get undressed on command for anyone in this room,” he replied, stirring up just a bit of laughter before the annoyed professor sent him on his way. The bathroom door closed behind him as he disappeared inside.

“I do have office hours right after this, so if anyone wants early and more in depth feedback of their sketches, I’ll stay behind in the classroom.”

Asahi reached over to start cleaning up his things, but Tanaka’s request came flooding back. Meet him in the washroom, right away. It was an easy enough instruction, but he was still struggling to understand _why_.

Asahi swallowed as he stood, nervously excusing himself as he nearly cut off a couple girls trying to leave the room. He felt like everyone was looking at him. Everyone was going to wonder why he was going into an occupied bathroom stall. Everyone knew. The back of his neck was slick and when he lifted a hand to reach for the door handle, it was shaking. Someone was going to remind him Tanaka was in there. They knew, didn’t they?

In one quick motion he pulled down on the handle, opening the door as little as possible to slip inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, resting against it and pulling in a breath. Mission: possible.

“Why so panicked?” Tanaka asked, slipping his game system back into his bag. He was still wearing only the sheet, though now he had it pulled over his shoulders instead of just having it wrapped around his waist.

“I should be asking you why you’re so calm,” Asahi replied, hitting the lock on the door. “Why did you want me to meet you in here? We could have talked outside-” 

To his surprised he was cut off by a kiss. It was a lot more gentle than he would have ever expected out of Tanaka, and it made his heart leap in his chest. When they made eye contact he got nervous, slamming his eyes shut and carefully tilting his chin upward to kiss back.

He’d been kissed before- he wasn’t that sad. He’d kissed a couple girls in junior high school, a couple boys in high school. He’d even kissed Nishinoya once when they had been drinking. But this kiss still felt different. Maybe it was just their surroundings? The reminder that this was practically a public place. Sure, it wasn’t illegal to kiss in public, but it was still inappropriate, right?

Whatever was causing this swell in his chest, he didn’t know. But he definitely liked it. 

When he finally opened his eyes again Tanaka had pulled away, hands to Asahi’s chest as he started to crouch. Asahi tried to back up but was met with only the rattling of the bathroom door in its frame. He could still hear the voices of his classmates just outside. This was so risky. If they got caught...

“The thing is, I don’t really want to talk,” Tanaka finally answered, slipping a familiar foil package between his teeth while his hands worked open Asahi’s jeans. “If that’s okay with you, I mean.” 

What was he even going to say to that? Asahi’s heart was pounding in his ears. Was this real, or just some fever dream? He couldn’t look down. He found a spot on the back wall and stayed staring at it.

“Yes,” he eventually snapped, looking down at Tanaka then _right_ back up the moment he caught sight of his pants being pulled down his legs. Not very far but just enough for Tanaka to get a hand on him. His… “It’s okay with me.” 

“I was wrong,” Tanaka said, finally getting onto his knees instead of simply crouching. “You’re pretty proportionate. I’m kind of disappointed.” A soft hand moved to the underside of Asahi’s dick, gently lifting it and fingers carefully moving around it for a firm stroke.

Asahi’s face warmed as he got defensive, looking down again to snap, “what, were you expecting bigger? You must have a death wish.” It was already troubling enough the way it was. He was already above average. What more did Tanaka want. Wait, he was wrong? As in, he had been thinking about his size before now?

The grin Tanaka shot back up made Asahi’s stomach swirl. He pulled the condom from between his teeth to unwrap it, sliding it into place with ease and giving a few gentle, testing jerks with his hand to make sure it was on properly.

“That’d be the way to go if I had to pick one.” 

“I should have known you were a pervert.”

He tried not to sigh too conspicuously as Tanaka touched him. It was building up in his throat and he struggled to choke it back. He was finally done in when the warmth enveloped him, feeling Tanaka’s broad tongue against his head as lips wrapped around him. 

“Ooh- We are going to get- caught.” He was practically choking trying to bite back his moans, back lifting up from the door as it curled. His shoulder blades slid across the door he was leaning against with enough pressure that he winced in pain. 

Tanaka hummed in response, sending a pleasant vibration up Asahi’s body and translating directly into satisfied buzzing in his head. His hips jerked forward on instinct and he rushed to try and apologize, but Tanaka had taken it easily, still pressing himself forward and pulling more of Asahi’s length into his throat. His nose had almost reached the base and Tanaka’s lips were glistening in the mix of lube and saliva. Asahi watched as the sheet that had been covering him slipped off his shoulders and started to fall down off his back and to the floor.

This entire thing was unbelievable. How was this happening? To Asahi of all people? He heard the voices of a couple more girls walking by and completely tensed up. When Tanaka start a rhythm of pulling back and forth, he slammed a hand over his mouth to keep his huffs muffled. Even he had to admit the thrill was hot. He was terrified, but being on edge just made it all the better.

When Tanaka pulled off Asahi could practically hear the pop, shoulders shuddering as he started to slide down the door. It’s not like he came or anything, but he was still completely drained from the stress of the situation alone. He couldn’t believe he even got wrapped up in this. This class was supposed to be low stress. This was the exact opposite of low stress.

“Think that’s good enough?” Tanaka asked, a wrist to his mouth as he stood back up. The sheet had completely fallen off of him, and even though this was the same body Asahi had been sketching for hours straight, it looked so different. 

He was actually looking at it now, as belonging to someone familiar and personal to him, instead of just a model. Tanaka had sharp shoulders and strong, jumping legs. His fingers were thin, his abs were defined. He was undeniably an athlete. What were the odds it was volleyball of all things? He seemed so much more the hockey type.

“Good enough for what?” He breathed, watching Tanaka step back toward the opposite wall. He gripped onto the handicap bars with both of his hands, lifting himself up off of the floor using just his arms. He looked up with a cocked eyebrow.

“Have you not done this before, or something?”

Oh, oh lord. He actually wanted to do that, here, with classmates outside the door. Was it always this hot in here? Tanaka was already hard, and Asahi found himself wondering just how long he had been. From the looks of things, he had already prepped himself, too. Is that what he was doing here this whole time while he waited for the class to be dismissed? His head spun just thinking about it. Tanaka sitting in this tiny room, bent over and fingering himself even though meters away was a classroom full of people, nothing between them but a wall and an unlocked door.

Asahi’s face disappeared behind his hand as he stared at him, slowly working up the nerve to just walk over there. Tanaka seemed oddly patient with him, holding himself up in that awkward position for what felt like twenty minutes. Everytime Asahi felt like he was finally ready to take that first step he heard someone speak outside the door and he was back to square one, nerves wise.

“If you’d rather just leave, I mean. You can just say so. I’m not going to make you stay.”

“No!” 

That seemed to be just the push he needed. He was suddenly charging forward, both hands slapping against the tile by Tanaka’s sides. He hid his face against the crook of Tanaka’s neck and let out a breath, pressing their hips together and moving a hand between them told their dicks together. The lube from the condom made it a bit too hard to thrust against him the way he really wanted to, but it was still a necessary warm up for Asahi’s sake. 

Fortunately Tanaka still seemed to enjoy it, his back curling while he bit hard on his bottom lip to stay silent. His arms were shaking where they were holding him up. The guilt of making him hold himself like that too long made Asahi pull away, instead holding himself steady so he could press inside.

“Is this really okay?” He asked, trying not to seem too hesitant so Tanaka wouldn’t try and call it off again. But instead he eagerly nodded his head, knuckles white around the bars he was gripping.

“It’s _really_ okay,” he insisted, shooting Asahi a reassuring glance. “Please, do it.” 

Nodding, he started to press in, watching Tanaka’s cheeks blow out as he held his breath- and in kind, his voice. Asahi’s hands stayed on his thighs to keep him steady, and he leaned in close.

“Then please hold onto me instead.” 

With how quickly Tanaka moved his arms, it was easy to guess how welcome of a shift that was. When his weight dropped he sunk himself further onto Asahi’s length, his head lolling back as his arms hung for dear life to Asahi’s shoulders. 

Somehow all of Asahi’s nerves about this situation were melting off of him. Though maybe that was just the sweat from doing something like this fully clothed in the middle of summer. Here Tanaka was fully nude- he probably wasn’t nearly this overheated. Regardless he stopped trying to tiptoe around, gripping his hands into Tanaka’s thighs as he started to thrust forward, pressing his back to the wall to help hold him up. 

He almost lost the hold on his voice when he felt Tanaka’s mouth on his neck. It distracted him enough for his shoulders to quiver, and his hips started thrusting forward harder than before as he got his concentration back. Tanaka was breathing in short huffs directly into Asahi’s ear and it was making his head swim. 

“There, there!”

The sudden whispers were surprising but he complied, doing his best to stay at the same angle while his picked up his pace. Tanaka wasn’t making any noise aside from his rapid breathing and small, near-silent cracks in his throat. He only went silent when his body went tense in his orgasm. Asahi held still while Tanaka released over his abdomen, his legs moving around Asahi’s hips to keep himself close and still.

Asahi followed only a few moments after, his legs starting to wobble under him. Tanaka was courteous enough to step down, even taking care of Asahi’s and his own clean up himself. He started digging through his bag while Asahi slid down to the floor, leaning over his legs and struggling to catch his breath.

“I’ve gotta go catch up with my sister,” Tanaka said, sliding up his boxers and jeans with his t-shirt hanging from his mouth. “You feel free to take as much time as you need, though.” 

Asahi stayed quiet. Was that really it? They weren’t going to exchange phone numbers, or go on another date, or even see each other again? Was he mistaken before? Maybe Tanaka really did only see something sexual between them. That sure didn’t feel good.

“You might want to lock this behind me,” he whispered, opening the door and peering out of it. “There’s still a couple students in here.”

The only reply was a nod. Asahi kept his head down, a few loose strands of hair that had fallen out of his bun stuck to his cheeks. He didn’t stand until the door was closed. When he wobbled over to lock it, his heart felt heavy.

How did he even let this happen? How did he fall for some pretty words and charm? He was too old for that, wasn’t he?

He arranged his clothes before he left the washroom, heading back to his table to clean up all his things. For a long time his eyes lingered on his sketch, debating whether or not it would be worth it to tear it in half. 

Deciding against it he slipped the page in with the rest, hoisting the entire sketchbook under his arm. As he left the room he bowed in goodbye to his professor, and started the long walk through the now-empty art building. 

 

It was sweltering. His body was covered in sweat and the sun was beating down what felt like the hottest rays of the entire summer. He trudged off the campus, moped down the street in the direction of his house. As he reached the familiar doorstep of Nishinoya’s though, he heard the squealing of tires a couple blocks over. It pulled him out of his stupor long enough to glance over at the doorway, and eventually, turn to walk toward it.

“Asahi!” Noya greeted, smiling widely as he ushered his friend inside. “C’mon, you’re letting all the cold out. What are you doing here?”

"Oh,” he responded blankly, realizing he hadn’t exactly been invited over. “Sorry. Are you busy?”

“Not really,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders and pointing his thumb back toward the interior of his house. “I was actually about to go make something to drink. C’mon in, you don’t look like yourself.” 

Asahi followed his friend down the hall, sliding up onto a bar stool once they reached the kitchen. By ‘make something to drink’ it seemed Noya just meant pouring lemonade. He didn’t think much of the fact that he pulled out three glasses instead of two. 

“Something happened at class,” he sighed, dropping his bag next to him and carefully slipping his sketchbook between the stools. “I mean, I guess it’s mostly my fault, I was the one who acted so rashly. If I had just stopped and used my head for a damn minute I could have-” 

“Woah woah,” Noya interrupted, leaning himself over the kitchen island with both forearms. “Just tell me what happened. We can talk about the backstory later.” Noya handed over one of the glasses, and Asahi eagerly gulped it all down in one go. “I don’t even think you told me what kind of class you were taking-” 

After slamming his empty glass down Asahi shouted, keeping his eyes firmly closed and face hidden behind his hands. “ _I slept with the nude model._ ” 

The admission was met with a long moment of silence. Eventually Asahi had to open his eyes out of curiosity, and he was met with a horrifying sight in front of him. Nishinoya had looked like something had snapped inside of him. His face had blanched and his eyes looked glazed over. 

“I’ll be right back,” he finally said, his voice practically a growl. He picked up his two glasses of lemonade and took them down the hallway. Asahi watched as long as he could until Noya had turned the corner, listening as he thumped up the stairs. 

Another long string of silence was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and a high pitched scream. Asahi panicked and jumped to his feet, knocking the stool he had been sitting on and letting it clatter to the floor. He took off down the hall in his socked feet, grabbing the railing and using it to swing himself around to start up the stairs.

That is, until he had to move out of the way for a blur of white and grey that was currently tumbling down them. 

“What the _fuck_ is the matter with you, Ryuu!” Nishinoya yelled, his voice low and growling. He stomped down the stairs after whomever he had shoved, jaw tightly clenched. Whoever it was he was drenched in lemonade, curled up in the fetal position. He lifted his head with a seethe of pain, and then it all came together.

“Tanaka!” 

Mortified, all Asahi could do was stumble backward, his entire body filling red. He nearly tripped over the ledge of the front hall, just barely jumping out of the way as Nishinoya sent Tanaka flying forward with a swing of his leg. 

“You two are _friends_?” Asahi shouted, his hand twitching in the search for something to grip onto.

“You told me you were hitting on a busty girl, not _Asahi_!” Noya snapped, promptly pushing against Tanaka’s chest with the sole of his foot.

“How the hell was I supposed to know you guys were friends?” Tanaka yelled back, grabbing Noya’s ankle tightly and threatening to pull him by it.

“I would have told you we were friends if you didn’t _lie_ to me!” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so presumptuous and assume I’m only after girls!”

“Would you both just stop it?” Asahi yelled, thankfully getting the attention of both of them as he struggled to scrambled together what to say next. “Neither of you could have known any of that so just... Stop it. I’m sorry I even said anything. I shouldn’t be so shocked that it didn’t mean as much as I thought.” 

“See what you did?” Nishinoya shouted, promptly shoving his foot directly into Tanaka’s face and pressing it into the floor. “You can’t just sleep with someone and not even give them your number!”

Tanaka didn’t speak aside from a long groan, his face starting to swell. Asahi wanted to come to his defense, but, what could he even say? Nishinoya was right, and he was hurt. 

With a swing of his arm Tanaka knocked Nishinoya down out from under him. He sat up as soon as he was freed, immediately crossing both of his legs, placing his hands on his thighs, and bowing down over his lap.

“Please forgive me, Asahi! I was serious about my feelings. I’m just not worth the trouble of you taking me seriously.” 

The confession didn’t seem like enough to change Nishinoya’s mind. He was still frowning where he had been knocked down, holding himself up with fists. Asahi on the other hand breathed out a sigh, shoulders slumping as he relaxed.

“I think that’s up for me to decide. I’m not ready to say goodbye to you yet.”

With a warm smile he offered both of his hands, one for Tanaka and one for Nishinoya. They both accepted the offer, starting to rise up to their feet. They returned the smile Asahi had given them, and Tanaka even pushed out a laugh.

“So does this mean we could have a threesome sometime?”

Asahi maintained his smile as he promptly let go, sending both of them back down onto their asses.

“God _damn_ it, Ryuu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading bye


End file.
